


A Decade

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate Sam Carter visits the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decade

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "spilled milk"

In another reality, Charlie O’Neill had died at birth, Sara had left Jack, and he’d taken a teaching post at the Air Force Academy, where he’d met Sam when she was assigned as his cadet TA.

“We got married two years after I got my commission,” said the alternate Sam. “I was working on the stargate, and I had our daughter just before Daniel got it working…”

Jack bumped his Sam’s shoulder, lightly. “You okay, Carter?”

“They had a decade longer than we did,” she breathed. “A _daughter_.”

“Their decade was just different,” said Jack. “Not better.”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
